


The dingle dongles

by nolovedeepweab



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FUCK, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolovedeepweab/pseuds/nolovedeepweab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they fuckle</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dingle dongles

iwaizume saw oikks and was like woOW so hot

but like he nvr told guz like wh? no? no ego booost for him liek he alrdy

anyway, oikawa saw iwa starin at him during practice and was like *insert eyebrowraise here(* and iwa was like huh what who me? and oik was like yeah u beef cake 

iwa blushed and wa slike o 

then in the lockr room later oikawa pinned iawa to the wall and iowa was like what sz this development and oikawaz like did the thing

and like

put the fingers in the boop boop, obv consenssually and with a lotta lube n love, iwa moaned so many 

oika dick got erict n hard n stuff n iwa wa slike wow i want thta and so oik wput the ding dong in his deepple doop and iwa was likeYES FILL ME 

hE WAS SO FILLED AND OIKAWA WAS LIKE UGUGHGH FUCK YES SO GGITTIGHT IWA YAS GJGV 

Then haafter a good long fuck they clened up n went home and then iwa gave the good fuck to oikawa and it was the good good and oikawa moaned so loud with his beautuful voice and iwa was like tHIS THE GOODGOOD And it was so fuck

the end

they yes

 

**Author's Note:**

> dont drink kids


End file.
